Musical Memories
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Andrea Morrison. Just seems like an average kid moving to Jasper, Nevada. Key word, seems. She is an amazing musician, but is also the kid no one wants to talk to. This leaves her to wonder who she truly is, and why she feels like there is something more important residing in Jasper. Title will change.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Transformers

* * *

Andrea woke up from a terrible nightmare. It was 4:00 in the morning and she knew she couldn't get back to sleep. It was a Saturday, so she grabbed her violin and ran outside. She was going to one to the cliffs to practice.

When she finally reached her destination, she was panting. Andrea carefully set down her case and pulled out her beautiful violin. She quickly tuned and then got into playing position.

Andrea started playing Brandenburg Concerto #3. Not a single mistake was made as she sped through the music. After Brandenburg, it was on to Winter, she had the solo piece from her old school.

* * *

"What is that horrible sound?" Miko yelled. Ratchet was watching the security cameras and could see and hear a young girl playing.

"Make it stop!" Bulkhead begged. Ratchet was enjoying every minute of it, while Optimus watched the girl with a strange curiosity. That girl reminded him of his old mate, Elita-One. She had loved music.

"That's it!" Miko yelled. She grabbed her guitar and Bulkhead opened the groundbridge.

"Hey dude!" Miko yelled to Andrea. Andrea turned around, still playing Pachelbel's Canon. She stopped and put her instrument into rest position.

"Hello, my name is Andrea. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Could you please do THAT elsewhere?"

"I didn't know I was disturbing you. I am so very sorry. Will I see you at school?"

"Yes, now you might want to go home," with that, Andrea packed up her stuff and started to walk away.

* * *

(Monday)

As soon as Andrea walked in, she received her schedule and a pass to go see each teacher during study hall. She went to her advisory classroom and waited to be assigned a seat. She recognized the kid who had told her to leave the cliffs earlier.

"Hey! I never caught your name," Andrea called to Miko.

"It's Miko, see you later!" Miko yelled back.

* * *

Andrea couldn't care less about any of her other classes, she just wanted to go to orchestra. Finally the time was there, ninth period.

Andrea sucked in all her fear and stepped in with her violin, just in time for the teacher to hand her the music.

"Excuse me, we're in ninth grade, this is just repetitively playing the d string."

"Yes, I am aware of that, all if the complicated stuff goes to the orchestra's star player, Sierra."

"Oh," Andrea sighed as she sat down. This was not what she was expecting for orchestra. At the end of class, she decided to go see the teacher, Ms. Stienburg.

"Ms. Stienburg, this may seem out of line, but would it be okay for the orchestra to play at my charity gathering?"

"No, Adrina."

"Andrea."

"Andrea, we have to work on our other concerts, I'm sorry, but I will be sure to visit. When is it?"

"Saturday at noon. At the cliffs, I will have a sign there. Have a nice day!"

* * *

Andrea was more than upset. The orchestra was horrible. She decided to go to a fast food place to eat quickly and then set up for her charity gathering. By the time she finished eating, she had posters, a sign, and a personal planner.

"Excuse me, Jack, is it? Do you think you could hang this poster up somewhere, I'm trying to earn money for charity."

"Sure thing. I hope to see you around."

"See you in math class. Bye!"

Andrea walked out the door and into Sierra.

"Good afternoon Sierra," Andrea greeted.

"You might want to stand down in the orchestra, because I will be the top of the school, am I clear?"

"Why? I just want to play."

"Well make yourself sound bad at your charity thing, or else. And, I will make a special surprise appears there, so you better not make me look bad."

Andrea walked home with the threat weighing heavily on her shoulders. She got out her instrument as soon as she could though, threat or not, she would do as well as she could.

* * *

(The show)

Andrea felt the butterflies flapping in her stomach. She saw over 50 people, that included Sierra, who had brought her instrument and challenged Andrea, which Andrea was forced to accept. She closed her eyes and grabbed her violin, before walking to in front of her sign.

"Hello everybody. I would like to start this charity gathering with Pachelbel's Canon." Andrea got into playing position, and played Canon, followed by the Hungarian Rhapsody, Spring, Summer, and Autumn. Before making way for Sierra.

"I would like to introduce you all to Sierra Robinson. She will be playing and I will end our show with Vivaldi's Winter."

Everyone applauded as as Sierra cane up to the rock and started playing Hall of the Mountain King. Then she played a song Andrea didn't recognize. Sierra ended her performance with Fire on the Mountain. Andrea then took the stage and started playing. When she finished, she saw everyone had gaping mouths and she smiled. Everyone left a dollar when they left, and Abdrea handed it to the charity manager, who had came to her performance.

"I told you not to beat me!" Sierra whined.

"I thought you knew how to play, I mean, those things are nothing compared to my solos in New Jersey. I was in Rowan Youth Orchestra and All South Jersey."

"Argh! I will get my payback!" Sierra yelled. What neither of them realized was a tall man dressed in silver and purple watching them.

"Elita-One lives, that is her daughter," the figure breathed.

* * *

**Okay, please tell me how I did. I know it is a little fast paced, I'll try and slow it down as much as I can in later chapters. I am honestly still getting over that awesome Pound Puppies episode, they played Canon! I do play the violin, and all the songs used in this chapter I have played before, so I do not own them. Look them up, they're pretty cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. And the figure in the last chapter was Megatron, sorry to anyone who found it confusing. I do not own Transformers.

* * *

"Hey Jack, did you go to the new kid's charity thing?" Miko asked. She had not went, and hadn't seen Jack that day.

"Yeah, it took Arcee a little convincing because she had patrol duty, but I was able to go," Jack replied with a smile.

"Was she good?"

"She was amazing, better than the orchestra teacher according to some rumours," Jack answered. His gaze never left the TV as he tried to beat Miko in a racing game.

* * *

"Hello Andrea," Andrea's mom said.

"Hi mom," Andrea replied, her violin case in her right hand.

"How was your charity gathering? I'm sorry I couldn't go."

"It was fine mom. And I know how your new boss is."

"Well here's all you need for work, I'll see you later!" Andrea said, handing her mom a briefcase that said Elisa Onne Morrison.

"See you later, have fun practicing," her mom replied. Andrea's mother ran out the door and into her silver car, it was time to go to her new job.

* * *

"Optimus, I'm receiving a call from Megatron. He wishes to speak to you, alone."

"Open the ground bridge Ratchet, I will go see what Megatron wishes to talk to me about," Optimus decided. Ratchet sighed as Optimus walked through.

"Optimus, how nice it is to see you," Megatron said.

"What did you wish to see me for Megatron?"

"Only matters on your daughter. Does she even know you?" Megatron asked. He received no answer so continued his statement, "Oh, this will make it even more fun. Your daughter will be so easy to manipulate once she finds her anger!"

Optimus started to turn around before Megatron yelled, "Go and run! You'll never be able to protect her, or her mother!" Before Megatron could say anymore, Optimus disappeared through a ground bridge, he was going to need to call Agent Fowler.

* * *

Andrea watched as Skype finished downloading. She couldn't wait to call her best friend, Isabella, who was raising money to but a plane ticket to come and visit her.

Skype called for less than ten seconds before Isabella picked up.

"Andrea! I miss you do much!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I miss you too," Andrea smiled.

"So, how's your charity thing going? Miss Bannechi has already organized us five gatherings. And per your request is having you teach me your solos. She said over the summer, we can try and organize gatherings from here to California!" Isabella told her.

"That's awesome! Be sure to stop here! I can't wait for us to start Skype lessons. I already held one charity gathering. It was extremely popular. My time is limited today, but I think we can start lessons on Saturday," Andrea said.

"That's okay, as long as I get to talk to my best friend," Isabella decided, "I also have to babysit my brother today, So I'll call you tomorrow, and Miss Bannechi said we can do a group Skype on Friday to you. I'll talk to you later, bye!"

"See you later Isabella!" The call then ended. She missed her friends, and especially missed Miss Bannechi. At her old school, it was grades 7-12, giving a chance to really connect with your teachers. Then she decided to try and use the heelies she bought in the house.

Andrea seemed to be pretty good at it, until she fell and hit her elbow. Andrea winced from the pain, and felt blood trickle down her arm. When she looked down, there was no blood, only a blue liquid. That was when Andrea broke, she screamed and passed out from shock.

* * *

Andrea woke up with her mother looming over her, next to her was that Miko kid that she met earlier.

"What's going on? Where am I? Where's my instrument?" Andrea questioned.

"Slow down honey, you are in the Autobot base," Andrea's mom replied.

"You better let me handle this Elita," a deep voice said.

"No way Optimus. Letting you handle things got me stuck in this organic form in the first place," Andrea's mom snapped.

"Woah, Optimus just got showed by a human," Miko breathed. She got glances from everyone that clearly said, 'are you kidding me?'

"So, what is going on?" Andrea asked.

"You, are partly an alien robot, properly recognized as techno-organic. Your mother, once one of us, was turned into a human by Megatron's head scientist, Shockwave," Ratchet stated.

"Seriously Ratchet, she's new to all this," Elita said, before turning around and giving Andrea her instrument, which Andrea gratefully accepted, and started plucking.

"Now, any way you can make me non-organic once again?" Elita asked.

"I'll get to work now," Ratchet said. He listened to the sound of improvisational music as he started to get to work.

* * *

"Sierra, have you made any progress?" the silver figure asked.

"Yes father, Jack will be on the warship within months. We then can destroy the Autobots once and for all!" Sierra answered.

"You are learning well Sierra," the figure stated.

"I learned from the best, you, my father and lord."

* * *

Okay, so I don't confuse anyone, Sierra is Megatron's daughter, and is working to destroy the Autobots through the humans. Please tell me if this chapter was any good, it took me three tries to do. And I apologize for the shortness.


End file.
